Surprise, Surprise
by Momentarily Sane
Summary: Sequel to A Bella Twilight. Edwards been changed, but what about the other Cullens? and the Hales? Who knows? Well, I know, you need to read to find out hehe. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, doing that now, cause I forget all the time! Please read!
1. Year 1: Part 1

**A/N: Okay, so upon suggestion I have decided that I'm going to go back and _explain_ the events I said in the previous chapter. Basically scratch that and we're going back in time! oooo, spooky, lmao. I don't know how much I'll be able to write for these chapters cause the reason i skipped over them is because I couldn't figure out how to write them, so I'll try, let me know if it's going good or, I should stop or, I should skip ahead to where I was going to start. So remember, this is going back to the beginning, relativly not to long after A Bella Twilight finished. READ ON....**

Over the past year I had been spending most of my time at the Cullen's. For some reasons Charlie didn't seem to mind to much and sometimes even let me stay there later than dinner, which was when he would usually call me telling me it was time to go home. Carlisle had warned me that the first few years after someone was changed were usually hard, especially with our diet it got harder not to attack innocent humans. Apparently, I seemed to have a supernatural control over my thirst which allowed me to follow the diet without much hesitation so Carlisle had to tell me what newborns were usually like, considering the fact that I was still technically a newborn.

I went over to the Cullen's and, out of habit, knocked on the door. Alice answered the door and seeing who it was smiled. "Bella, you really need to stop knocking," she sighed.

"Ya, you always say that," I laughed.

"Can't you take the hint, or is it too subtle?" she responded sarcastically and I smiled walking threw the door. Esme was puttering around the house and stopped in front of me.

"Nice to see you Bella, even though you are here...everyday. Not that I'm complaining!" she added quickly seeing how that might sound to some people.

"Nice to see you too," I laughed showing her there were no hard feelings and she nodded understanding.

"Bella!" Emmett called coming down the stairs. I swear walking into this house was like walking in and saying 'I'm home!' I thought to myself. Before I knew it, Emmett was standing next to Esme smiling like an idiot, and Edward had appeared beside me.

"Hi, love," he said pulling me into a hug which I quickly wrapped my arms around him too. "Shut up Emmett," Edward said all of a sudden making everyone look at him funny. "What? Did you all just not hear what he said?" he asked exasperated and we all shock our heads. "Okay, I'm not crazy Alice," He responded to another unspoken comment.

"Edward, you've been like this since you were changed...are all vampires like this?" Alice asked us. Esme shock her head signalling no and I just shrugged not know, hey! I was still technically a newborn.

"Alice dear, Carlisle told you his theory about Edward's power. You're human and you can see the future, you can't say much," Esme pointed out and reminded Alice, at the same time.

"Maybe she can't, but I can. I'm perfectly normal!" Emmett burst out causing us all to be consumed by laughter. "What?" he asked us acting hurt that we were laughing at him.

"It's just, one- you live in a house with vampire parents, two- your sister can see the future, three- your brother might be able to read minds, and four- your extremely big and strong and your like a teddy bear, far from any definition of normal," I explained listing off a few things from the top of my head.

"I can read minds! Unless you can think of another reason I can perfectly tell what anyone is thinking at any given moment," Edward sighed, the only problem with this was that he was unable to control this and couldn't help it.

"Come on Edward, let's go hunting. Your eyes are getting dark," I said ignoring his previous comment. I grabbed his hand and dragged him out the front door and into the forest.

************

After we hunted enough, both of us, we started to wander around the forest. "Bella, you believe me right? About being me being able to read minds? I know Carlisle does, and Esme is pretty sure. Emmett doesn't really know what to think, and Alice seems like she isn't really paying attention," Edward asked breaking the silence that had come over us.

"Really? I didn't know that...can you read mine?" I joked knowing full well that he couldn't, he knew this too.

"Ha ha, you're so funny," Edward responded sarcastically. I decided to see if I could confuse him...

_How about know_? I asked lifting my shield for only a split second.

"What was that?" Edward asked clearly shocked by what had happened.

"What was what?" I asked playing overly innocent.

"Bella," he sighed in annoyance and I smiled mischievously. He looked at me sceptically as I continued to smile and skip along on my path...that was until a tree branch decided I should meet the ground. I squeaked slightly as I tripped over it but, as usual, Edward caught me before I did any real damage.

After he put me back on my feet and steadied me, chuckling slightly while he did so, he found it funny that I could trip over nothing; I told him "Let's just say, I do believe you, and I'm pretty sure Alice and Emmett do too,"

"You're not the one who can read their minds now are you?" he pointed out and I shrugged not really caring.

"Fine, be pessimistic. They believe you, their probably just confused, they're not vampires now are they?" I reminded him. He rolled his eyes and laughed at my 'logic'.

"Bella, just because they aren't vampires doesn't mean they don't understand. Alice can see the future and she acts like she doesn't believe me and Emmett...is Emmett. He clearly stated he doesn't believe me back at the house," he told me.

"I'm sure Alice believes you, she probably just isn't sure. It's probably a lot to take in the fact her twin brother can read minds," I pointed out.

"Whatever you say," he laughed and I sighed exasperated. Since when was he so stubborn. We had somehow wandered around to our meadow so we decided to sit there and just talk for awhile.

**********

We finally got home. Funny how I wasn't really part of their family yet I had already started to consider their house my home away from home. "Where'd you guys go?" Emmett asked after we walked threw the door. "It's been hours!" he whined.

"I told you where they were five times," Alice sighed in annoyance sinking into the couch in the living room.

"Emmett! We were not doing that!" Edward suddenly burst out. I knew he could read minds and was getting used to it so I let it pass but Emmett and Alice looked at him funny.

"You really can read my mind can't you Eddie?" Emmett finally realized.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you," he sighed. "And don't call me Eddie!" he added. "1901," that time I looked at him funny. "He asked me what number he was thinking from 1 to 1 000 000," Edward defended. "He was thinking 1901,"

"Oh oh, try me!" Alice started bouncing excitedly in a way only Alice could.

"1918," he sighed.

"Wow, you really can read minds! That's actually pretty cool, he he, sorry I didn't believe you before hand," she added sheepishly.

"That is awesome!" Emmett added.

"Finally you two get it," I sighed plopping down on the couch beside Alice.

After we all agreed that Edward really did have the power to read minds we were fine for awhile. We didn't really think the whole mind reading thing could be that much of a burden for Edward. That is until...

**A/N: Hehehe, I know I'm evil don't hurt me...please! You know whats going to happen!...Maybe I should take the first chapter down and restart....hmmm, let me know what you think cause i'm starting to think I should...You know, I think I will, ya, just restart entirely, thats how it will work. Anyways, cheak out my new story, it's way different than this one but I think it's okay, still good you know. I was going to wait until I finished this story before I started that story but after my friend heard she was in it she wouldn't let me wait any longer and won't stop bugging me until I put it up so for the sake of my sanity I'm putting it up now. I will still keep up on my updates even though they are already irregular but it will be okay...I hope. **

**Well, now that I'm done ranting about important nothingness, press the pretty button saying Review, come on...you know you want to! PRETTY PLEASE! They make me want to update faster, I promise.**


	2. Year 1: Part 2

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT; if I did do you think I'd be writing this? A: I don't think so..._**  
A/N: Alright finally, update! Whoo! Please read the authors note at the bottom, it's sort of important...you don't have to but pleeeasssee?  
Alright, and on to the story...**

I spent most of my time at the Cullen's, if I wasn't at home or school that was where you would find me. One day, however, Charlie decided that he wanted to spend time with his daughter. I laughed bitterly in my mind thinking of how he wanted to spend so much time with his vampire daughter. So, to not draw suspicion, I accepted and we went to go see a movie on Friday night, I couldn't exactly remember what movie it was I just remember it wasn't that interesting.

Saturday morning I waited for Charlie to go fishing before I left, after he did leave I waited another half hour before leaving myself. I was on my way to the Cullen's and made it there in record time, for me that is, and quickly jumped out of my truck. I walked up and knocked on the door, this time being greeted by Esme instead of Alice. Esme telling me exactly the same thing that I really don't have to knock.

As soon as I walked in I could tell something was different. I voiced this to Esme and she looked down worriedly at her hands. Before I actually had a chance to push the matter further Carlisle walked down the stairs. "Bella! I'm so glad you are here," he smiled warmly at me, like a father would. I knew I would have blushed at that thought if I was still human, I felt touched that they welcomed me into their family without any questions and so quickly at that too.

"It's nice to see you too Carlisle," I responded. My mind once again wandered back to the fact that something was defiantly strange here, so I asked "What's going on?" hoping I didn't so crazy, or paranoid, or anything like that.

"Is it that easy to tell?" he asked confirming my suspicions that there was something up.

"I don't know, just something feels off. Oh, I don't know how to explain it!" I got annoyed, I could tell _something_ was wrong, but I couldn't tell _what_ was wrong.

"Well, actually there is something wrong. You see, its Edward...we can't tell what's wrong but he won't come out of his room. I went in there to check on him and he wasn't right, it's really worrying all of us, especially Alice, she can't even see what's wrong and its bugging her to no end," Carlisle told me. I froze as soon as I heard that something was wrong with Edward.

"Well, is there anything I can do?" I asked hopefully, I wanted to do anything I could to help out.

"You can go check on him; maybe he'll tell _you_ what's wrong. He's not responding to any of us," he told me. I could see that both Carlisle and Esme were feeling helpless at that point in time. You could see that they both wanted to help their son, but could do anything unless he would tell them what was wrong.

"I can try," was all I told them as I ran upstairs to his door. I first tried knocking, but got nowhere with that, he didn't respond not even an indication that he heard me. Sighing in frustration I opened the door slightly so it was only ajar, I peaked in and was suddenly worried when I couldn't see him sitting on his couch or in my vision range threw the crack. I opened the door wider and looked around the room trying to find some sign of him until I was something move in the corner of my eye. I turned my attention to that direction where I saw...Edward, curled up in a ball in the corner.

I rushed over to him but he couldn't see me seeing as he had his head on his knees. I put a reassuring hand on his shoulder trying to catch his attention, and succeeding at that. He looked up and at me, and I could see that he was in pain. I panicked, not much could harm a vampire, or even hurt one and I looked around hoping to see, maybe something that could give me a hint.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked hurriedly after finding nothing that could hint to what was up.

"So many...voices...won't stop...talking...migraine?" he muttered out. Now I could tell what was wrong, he didn't know how to handle his gift. I quickly thought of something that could help, maybe get him away from all the thoughts...but that would mean having to get him away from everybody. That was the challenge...where could we go that no one else would be? That's when I thought of the perfect place and smiled to myself. Edward, not knowing what _I_ was thinking looked puzzled at my sudden change of emotion.

"Come on Edward," I whispered pulling him up from his spot in the corner. He followed without question knowing that I would never do anything to harm him. He knew I would only try to help so he followed swiftly behind me as I pulled him out the huge window in his room into the forest.

"Where are we going?" he mumbled. He was still in pain, that was obvious, and me dragging him along wasn't exactly helping...yet.

"Come on, you'll see. You trust me, right?" I asked. He started to nod in response, but when he did he flinched in pain and settled for muttering out a 'yes'.

I pulled him along at a slower pace than usual not wanting to cause him anymore pain than I already was. After a while we finally reached the destination my mind had thought of, and I quickened my pace slightly. I looked over to see Edward wasn't in as much pain as before and smiled to myself silently thanking my mental shield for once. We walked into our meadow and he looked around clearly not in excruciating pain anymore as he had looked like.

"Why did we come here?" he asked looking over at me. I sat down in the middle of the meadow, it was cloudy so there was no sun, but that didn't make it any less beautiful.

"There's no more voices is there?" I asked him smiling. "-and with _me_ here too, there's still no voices and you don't have to be alone. That probably doesn't make much of a difference but..." I trailed off looking around. Edward was now sitting next to me and smiling.

"Very smart," he commented. "Also, it does make a difference," he added after processing what I had just said. I shrugged as if I didn't care and laid down on the grass looking up into the cloudy sky.

"Smart, maybe, but than how come I haven't figured out what we'll do after we go back. We can't just stay here," I told him.

"Why not? Right, they'll start to wonder if we died," he thought. I laughed and turned my attention away from the clouds back to him.

"So, what are we going to do than? Hearing everyone's thoughts all the time will take it's toll over time. It's not like you can turn it off, and you haven't learned how to tune them out yet," I thought out loud.

"I don't know. If it wasn't for you, I'd probably still be curled up in a ball on my floor. You can't think when you have a headache, did you know that?" he tried to lighten the mood. It succeeded because I started to laugh slightly.

Just than Edwards' phone rang, he paused momentarily to look at the caller ID than answered it. "Hello?" he asked, even thought he probably knew who it was.

"Hi Edward. Esme was just wondering where you two went," Carlisle's voice rang through the phone. "When she asked Alice, she went into a vision. However when she came out she didn't tell us where you were, she just told me to call you...what's going on?" he continued.

Edward recalled everything that had happened, and the reason why he was hiding in his room, in detail. As he talked I thought about why Alice would tell Carlisle to call us. That's when I had an idea, and knew why Alice would tell him to do something like that.

Once Edward was finished his explanation, and before Carlisle could respond, I took the phone from Edward so quickly he hadn't registered what happened until I was already asking Carlisle "Do you have any ideas of how to stop this from happening?"

"Well...tell me where you are and I'll be there soon," Carlisle answered after a moment of thought. I handed the phone back to Edward seeing as he would have a better idea of how to give directions to this particular spot.

Carlisle came quickly and was there after only about 15 minutes. "So do you have any ideas?" I asked before he could get a word in. I was hoping he had wanted to come because he had an idea of what to do.

"I think I do. I brought Alice and Emmett with me in hopes they can help too," Carlisle said as Alice and Emmett walked threw the forest.

"So this is where you guys hide all the time!" Emmett exclaimed. "Finally, for the longest time we had no clue where you two were running off to," he added smiling.

"This will work," Alice stated knowingly. "It will help him with no doubt," she smiled.

"I hope. Okay so first, Alice, Emmett, think of as much as you can as...loud...as you can," Carlisle instructed them. I could they started because Edward flinched every now and again. Carlisle seemed to take note of this because he than turned to me. "Bella, can you lift your shield and do the same?" he asked unsure if what he was asking me was too much. If this was going to help Edward, I could do it.

"Anything to help," I nodded and focused on lifting and keeping my shield off of me. I started to think of miscellaneous things as loud as I could...I hoped this worked because it hurt to see Edward starting to flinch even more.

"Now Edward, I want you to try and tune them out by focusing on anyone of our thoughts, only them and don't worry about anyone else's," he told him. I think that meant that he was also thinking in the same fashion of whatever came to mind. At first it didn't look like Edward was getting it, but than I noticed that his flinching was lessening, until he stopped all together and looked almost entirely at ease.

"Is it helping?" Carlisle asked noticing the same thing I saw.

"Actually it is, significantly," he responded sounding almost in awe at this new development. "-but, what can I do when I don't want to focus on anyone's thoughts?" he asked starting to fidget. I remembered that most of the time he didn't want to intrude on other's thoughts and focusing on one person's thoughts would be doing just the opposite.

"That is the next thing I want you to try," Carlisle told him. "Next, instead of focusing on someone else's thoughts. I want you to focus on something else. Whether it is your thoughts or someone else, or maybe even an object," he instructed. "Alice, Emmett, Bella, I want you three to continue doing what your doing," he told us. We nodded in unison before going on with our thoughts.

At first I saw that Edward started to flinch again and he was having trouble getting it. After a while thought as the last time he started to flinch less...before he wasn't flinching at all. He caught on to the concept quickly and once more looked at ease. "Is that working?" Carlisle asked him.

"Surprisingly, yes," he smiled looking around at us.

"Do you think you can handle everyone's thoughts again?" I asked worriedly, this might be working but what would happen after when there were more thoughts to have to block out.

After he thought for a bit he turned to us all and nodded saying "It shouldn't be much harder right?"

It sounded optimistic, but it worked. We didn't have anymore issues, Edward got his power under control and we continued on. Except...um, a year later things took a turn for the worst...

**A/N: Okay, chapter two is officially up. Sorry for taking quite a while to update, but no body reviewed to the last chapter. I don't want to sound whiny or demanding but usually I get at least one review, and I'll take that one review. When no one reviews it feels like no one is reading this story, and it gives me no desire to want to continue writing. If I get just one review I'll update, if only for that one person I don't want to ruin it for said person. Also, it's getting hard to update because one, no one is reviewing to this story so it's making hard to get into it and two, its been kind of sad and hectic in my life right now so it's not helping with any desire to write, if anything it's just making it worse.**

**You know, in my one story I once asked for five reviews before I updated again, well I'm setting my standards slightly lower. Seeing as no one reviewed to the last chapter, I will update if I get 1 review, as long as I know at least 1 person is reading and enjoying this story I will update. Anymore than 1 review will just make the update quicker, so be nice, review and tell me what you think...please?**


	3. Year 2: Part 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own._

**_A/N: Okay sorry this took so long but this story is getting hard to write, but w/e. Anyways thanks to the three people who reviewed to my last chapter TwilightParamoreObsessor, ificanthavejasperiwilltakeseth, eddieluver, thanks for the reviews!_**

Charlie was getting stricter, he didn't like that I was spending so much time at the Cullen's. It was worrying him, he was always wondering why I spent so much time there but he wasn't too worried because he thought it was because I was spending time with Alice. As far as Charlie knows Edward has 'died' and he thinks that I'm taking it hard. Oh well, but now he was wanting to spend more time with me. "Hey Bells, let's go out for lunch," Charlie decided one day. It was summer so I didn't have to be at school, and I didn't want to ditch Charlie in the morning seeing as I knew he was already confused and hurt that I wasn't around that much so I usually waited till the afternoon.

"Um, sure Ch-Dad, let's go," I said hoping that I would be able to not eat; human food was disgusting I mean how do they even eat it. We drove there in Charlie's police car and sat at a table near the window. I mentally breathed a sigh of relief that it wouldn't be sunny today and I wouldn't have to worry about that.

"Hey what can I get you?" a waitress asked as she came to our table. Charlie order something but I didn't really pay attention because I was watching outside, I thought I saw movement in the trees but disregarded it to imagination.

"-and you?" she asked all of a sudden and I realized she was now talking to me.

"Oh, nothing for me thank you," I quickly waved her off and she looked puzzled but walked off to her next table either way.

"Bella, I've been noticing that you don't exactly eat," Charlie started but I cut him off.

"Charlie, I eat. Don't worry I don't have an eating disorder I'm healthy," I assured him. It's true, I do eat –Just not what humans would eat –and I am healthy –for a vampire –so I wasn't lying.

"But Bells I haven't seen you eat since you got here," he persisted.

"I eat a lot at school, and I just have different eating schedule than you do and I prefer it more," I tried. I guess that was sort of true seeing as I did have a different eating schedule, it was way further apart between eating. His food arrived at this point and we fell into a comfortable silence and I looked back out the window my mind drifting off to other things. I thought about Edward, I hadn't seen him in a while. The past couple of days Charlie wanted to spend quality father daughter time so I haven't gotten over there. And for the past couple of _weeks_ I've only gotten over there for a couple of hours before having to come back home. Come to think of it Edward and I haven't been hunting in a long time. I'm sure Carlisle or Esme have been reminding him to go or going out with him, they wouldn't get _that_ sidetracked.

"Bella, earth to Bella!" I just noticed Charlie had been calling me. I looked over to him shocked that I had been thinking for so long. "It's time to go," he told me once he was sure that he had my attention once more. I nodded and we left, I didn't even notice that he already paid for his food. We got back to the house and I looked at the time to see we had been there longer than I expected, it was now 2.

"Um, Charlie, Can I go over to Alice's?" I asked using Alice's name because I knew that he liked her.

"Sure, what time will you be back?" he asked and I shrugged before I remembered that he was in a different room.

"I'm not sure, I'll call," I assured him before I ran out to my car and drove over to the house that was practically my second home. Once I got there I heard a strange noise coming from upstairs. It sort of sounded like muffled screaming or something; I ran up to the door and found Alice sitting on the porch looking troubled. "Alice, what's going on?" I asked her and she looked up at my voice.

"I'm just waiting for Jasper to come pick me up, Esme suggested that I may want to get out of the house. You can go right in," she mumbled not looking her usually happy self. She looked troubled as I said and I noticed that every once in a while her face would go blank like she was having a vision. Seeing she probably wasn't going to tell me anymore I just went inside as I had been told to and found Carlisle on the phone.

"Yes, that's correct. Emmett has decided to go see his biological parents for a couple years and he won't be in school. Okay," I caught from the conversation. What, did that mean Emmett was going somewhere. Rosalie wouldn't be very happy about that, did she know about this? As I walked further into the house I caught sight of Edward and Esme sitting in the living room.

"Edward, it wasn't your fault. We should have been more careful," I heard Esme tell him.

"It is my fault thought Esme, I should have gone sooner," Edward responded looking like he was drowning in guilt. I wanted to comfort him, but I didn't even know what happened, and it hurt to see him so miserable.

"You're still young Edward, you don't have the best self control," did that mean he had something to do with the strange noise coming from upstairs. Edward just shook his head as if he wouldn't let her make him feel better. Esme sighed in frustration and looked around and saw me standing in the doorway. She brightened up right away and whispered to Edward she'd be right back and came over pulling me to the side.

"Edward is feeling really upset," she whispered low enough that Edward would have trouble hearing.

"I gathered that, but why? What's going on?" I asked her in the same tone and volume.

"He accidently bit Emmett, we've been busy and forgot about having to get Edward out hunting, Alice was hiding in her room, and Emmett was running around, I was out in the garden and Carlisle was at the hospital, do the math," she told me showing an apologetic smile. I didn't know why she was apologizing to me but I nodded still absorbing the information.

"Is that what the strange sound upstairs it?" I asked almost forgetting to keep quiet.

"Yes, Emmett is changing," she responded and grimaced showing how bad she felt.

**_A/N: Okay hoped you liked and please review...thank you!_**


End file.
